Lady and the Tramp Fanon Wiki Rules
These are the rules of the Lady and the Tramp Fanon Wiki. Please follow all of them and respect the admins. Rules All these rules MUST be followed 1. No "This story sucks", "I hate this story, I don't like the idea and the grammar looks like baby-speech", "change it now, awful." "the story is horrible. DELETE STRIKE!!!" "No, just no.." ALL of these have to stop. You may say you have a voice, opinion, right to speak etc... but, if you didn't notice everyone else has a thing called feelings This is not singling out users. Just stating OUR opinion. 2. No cyber-bullying. This can hurt others feelings. If you ever get bullied tell a admin and a person you trust. 3. Do not just contribute on this wiki just to be on top of the leader board. This wiki is to create fanon characters, stories and episodes of PAW Patrol to have fun,and be creative 4. Do not abuse ANYONE including unknown users (wikia contributors) You will be blocked OR you will apologize to the user and promise not to do it again. 5. No selling. This is a glitch to other users. 6. Don’t be rude on the chat room or we will ban you from chat. 7. No spamming! This includes placing random categories. (E. G. placing "Character" category on a story") 8. No slang on random pages. 9. Don’t rename pages for no reason. 10. Mind your own work. Ask users before you edit their page. We recommend for you to create an account'' before'' editing. 11. Don’t change any templates. Admins work really hard to create these great features. 12. Don’t lie to any users. 13. Don't post stories about the same story that someone else will post in the future. You can do it only if the user approves. 14. Always check recent blog posts in case there is something important 15. Don't ask to be a chat mod or admin constantly will decide whether you should be trusted or not or if we have enough mods\admins 16. If a user doesn't like the comments you post, don't post them, or they will be deleted. (and no complaining about that your comment was deleted) 17. Always ask for the user's permission for their OC's (original character/ own character) , Story line , plot, or ideas before creating a story of it 18. Dont copy OC's if someone has an OC that sounds very very similar to the original creators OC's and the text depending they will be marked for deletion 19. Don't trace and/or copy other people's art. All art is copyrighted to the people who drew them. If you post anyone's art that does not belong to you, this will be considered spam and will be deleted as soon as it is seen. Note: If you have permission from the original artist, make a note somewhere and provide a link somewhere to provide proof that you have permission. Make sure to always credit the artist in the caption. If it was giftart or an art trade with another user, then you may put it on your page with ''CREDIT ''to the artist in the caption. 20. No Offensive language whether it be in chat or in story comments. If it is in chat, you will be given a warning and if you continue, you will be kicked/banned from chat. If it's in comments, the comments will be deleted and you will face disciplinary action if you continue to. Strikes Strike 1: Warning Strike 2: Ban from chat and a 1 day block Strike 3: Two week block Strike 4: Permanent Ban Category:Rules Category:Wiki Staff